Fascist America
Events of 2013 *A nuclear war ends and America is thrown into a fascist society. Nobody is talking about anything and the United States is suffering from a debt. *President K.R. "Kenny" Orama is reelected and is forced to hand his power over to [[General A.L.D. "Aldof" Heltler]]. *100,000 protesters were shot and killed in Chicago. *General Heltler orders his secret police called the Fingerpointers to round up 500 people from a college and had them executed. *The former American President K.R. "Kenny" Orama is captured along with Hispanics and executed in a Happy Camp just for trying to escape to Mexico. *General Heltler orders the execution of all non-Heltlerian citizens numbering in the millions. Events of 2014 *The fascist Free Irons Party was found, "purity, nation, and Americans for Americans!". The Democrat Party is now has unlimited power across the country and Liberal Fascism takes form as states fall under each regime. Events of 2015 *Heltlerian American Armed Forces invades Iraq, Syria, and Pakistan for their resources killing 100,000 civilians and armed troops who tried to resist. *Syria and Iran holds a conference about the spread of Heltlerism. The Heltlerization of other nations began and Heltlerism became the form of government. Events of 2016 *The Redfear Party is created by killing off the 3,000 Free Iron members. *The Redfear Party passed a law that all non-Heltlerians were inferior and should be executed. *President Heltler made a speech that made headlines across the world stating that his "detrimental intolerance" will be harsh. Events of 2017 *The Free American Resistance or FAR forms and recruited more than 56,000 members. *The FAR army starts sabotaging the Fingerpointers and the Redfear controlled areas. Events of 2018 *The Battle of Chicago broke out when an army of 67,000 FAR soldiers invaded Chicago and captured the city's North Side and West Side sections. Then a wave of attacks started when the Heltlerian Army numbering 56,000 advanced into the FAR occupied areas. This started a conflict that lasted five days resulting in a FAR victory. *President Aldof Heltler heard this and was outraged over the Heltlerian defeat. He issued an army 68,000 Redfear Troops and Fingerpointers to arrest anyone who was connected with the FAR army. *Concentration camps start to appear in the Northeast. But more than 450 existed in each region and 198 were opened due to funding. New prisoners weren't treated as harshly but were still starved. Events of 2019 The Redfear Party expanded its power in domestic affairs and wanted to work on a "master race" called the "All Heltlerians" the madman wanted it all. *Genocidal experiments began on "undesirables" and 300,000 were subjected to unspeakable tests. *The "Perfect Human" Program begins that did experiments like eugenics, and breeding human females to make perfect babies. * The programs were quickly shut down by the FAR forces at this point numbering 120,000 to 599,000 soldiers. Events of 2020 *Mahajan Addi Ohummed becomes President of Iran and Mahmoud Ahmadinejad is executed by decapitation. Events of 2021 Events of 2022 Events of 2023 Events of 2024 Events of 2025 Events of 2026 Events of 2027 Events of 2028 Events of 2029 Events of 2030 Events of 2031 Events of 2032 Events of 2033 Events of 2034 Events of 2035 Events of 2036 Events of 2037 Events of 2038 Events of 2039 Events of 2040 Events of 2041 Events of 2042 Events of 2043 Events of 2044 Events of 2045 Events of 2046 Events of 2047 Events of 2048 Events of 2049 Events of 2050 Events of 2051 Events of 2052 Events of 2053 Events of 2054 Events of 2055 Events of 2056 Events of 2057 Events of 2058 Events of 2059 Events of 2060 Events of 2061 Events of 2062 Events of 2063 Events of 2064 Events of 2065 Events of 2066 Events of 2067 Events of 2068 Events of 2069 Events of 2070 Events of 2071 Events of 2072 Events of 2073 Events of 2074 Events of 2075 Events of 2076 Events of 2077 Events of 2078 Events of 2079 Events of 2080 Events of 2081 Events of 2082 Events of 2083 Events of 2084 Events of 2085 Events of 2086 Events of 2087 Events of 2088 Events of 2089 Events of 2090 Events of 2091 Events of 2092 Events of 2093 Events of 2094 Events of 2095 Events of 2096 Events of 2097 Events of 2098 Events of 2099